The Big Glee Theory
by Brittanaluverr
Summary: The lives of physisicts Dr. Santana Lopez and Dr. Racel Berry are shaken up when a young blonde dancer moves in across the hall. They don't know how to act around her but Santana knows one thing for sure. She likes the blonde very much. No matter how smart or not too smart the blonde beauty is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I have just recently started watching Big Bang and It's hillarious! SO this idea popped into my head and i absolutely could not get it out. So here we are.**

**I don't want to offend anyone because I don't know toooo much about this show but I tried doing research and stuff because I'm also not thee brightest crayon in the box.**

**Anywhoooooo I hope you all likey and tell me how I did(:**

* * *

Hello there everyone, I am Santana Marie Lopez and I'm an experimental physicist with an IQ of 173. Damn straight I'm that smart if yallz we're wondering. Hold on to your seats when I tell you more about me. Yes, indeed I did get my doctorate when I was merely 24 years old.

I thought I would tell all you people about how smart I am before I begin my story on how my life changed drastically because of merely a new neighbor.

One day my best friend, Rachel Berry, and I were out getting some Indian food to satisfy our burning hunger after all that game playing we did that day. Rachel Berry is a scientist alongside me where we work at MIT. She is a theoretical physicist. I will admit she is smarter than I am only because she was a child prodigy while starting college at the mere age of 11.

I bet when you were 11 all you had to worry about was acne and dating. Rachel had to deal with quantum physics.

Rachel Berry's my short stack with a huge ass brain. She chooses to always wear some sort of superhero shirt and khacki's. Berry's a little on the cray cray side, for example she only ever sits on one spot on our couch, doesn't like to touch people, and doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm.

Where as I am super smart also, but I'm not insane in the membrane. I hate contacts so I wear my thick black rimmed glasses, that I constanly have to push back up to the bridge of my nose. I keep my black, thick, Latina hair straight and rarely ever do anything to it. I love me some jackets so no one can see that much of my skin. I almost always wear my low- cut black converse and physic themed tee shirts.

See I'm only slightly crazy.

Anway I've been explaining far too much I must start on my story. Where was I? Oh yes, lunch. Thank you. As Rach and I walked up the many flights of stairs that wind up to our apartment we share together. We call it the woman cave. Well, I do, Rach just shakes her head at me.

As we walk we start to talk absentmindedly about the newest Star Trek coming out in Blu Ray, I swing the indian food in the brown paper bag by my side smelling the curry wafting up to my nostrils. My stomach grumbles and Rachel hears it.

"You know the word stomach comes from the Latin word stomachus which is derived from the Greek word stomachos, ultimately from stoma, meaning mouth." Rachel walks with her hands straight at her sides and looks over at me with raised, dark eyebrows, potentially challenging me to give more valuable information on the topic.

I hastily push my glasses to the bridge of my nose and awkwardly smile over at her. We're almost to our house, thank heavens.

Don't get me wrong I love Rach as a sister type love, but there are just some times when the nerd is just too strong in her and that's coming from me the woman who owns every DVD, costume, and almost every replica from anything and everything seen on Star Trek, Seasons 1-3.

As we finally reach the floor where our apartment lays,movement at the corner of my eye catches my attention.

Across the hall, the door is wide open, boxes scattered everywhere, and the fattest cat I have ever seen and I have seen a lot of cats. Thank you, YouTube.

Rachel stops to see what I'm doing, when I see her eyes scatter over to the blonde beauty at the table with her backs to us.

From what I can collect she is very tall and lean, strong calf muscles, she's wearing cut of booty shorts, and a soft baby blue tee shirt that's a little too short on her torso so it gives us the erfect view of some skin. Wanky.

Her beautiful blonde hair cascades down her back and stops mid way. It's looks so soft and clean. Sanny wanna touch.

"New Neighbor?" My voice hushed, laced with hope.

"Evidently." Rachel grips her bag, that's hung over her shoulder and goes down t her hips, studying blonde beauty.

"Significant improvement over the old neighbor." I whisper as I look all around her amazing body. I can't wait to see her face.

Rachel looks up at me, eyebrows scrunched, "200 pound transvestite with a skin condition, yes she is." Rachel explained looking back over at blonde beauty.

That's when one moment changed my life forever.

She looked at us.

Her eyes were blue-er than the see, almost crystal like, her face soft and smiling, freckles littered around her cheeks like they were splatter painted on. Her blue eyes met my dark cocoa colered eyes and time stopped for me.

I know I'm a scientist and time can't literally stop but at that moment years of school and learning was washed out the window. Time really does stop. Suck on that science.

Tiny little waves tingle through my body and when she smiled it was like the Fourth of July in my internal organs.

She smiled over at Rach and I and spoke for the first time, "Oh hi!" She bounced on the heels of her feet smiling so softly at us.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Rach and I stuttered out nervously. Rach's grip on her bag tightened. This was a good day for us to actually have a pretty girl talk to us and not call the cops.

"Hi."

"Hi." We both stuttered out again because the nerves were gut wrenching. We both have never in our lives actually had a pretty girl make eye contact with us.

We're super duper nerds.

She tilted her head sideways at us as her cute little eyebrows scrunched together. "Hi?" Her eyes were soft and un-judgemental. A smile tugging at the corner of her soft looking pink thin lips.

My hand came up to my red shirt to play with it as I try and think of something else to say to blonde beauty. "We don't mean to interrupt, we live across the hall." I say as I inch closer to the beautiful blonde. Rachel hot on my heels.

"Oh that's so nice!" Blonde beauty smiles at us, face softening even more than it was before, eyes raking over Rach and I.

I stutter, understanding why her eyes got even softer. "Uh no uh, we don't live togetherrr... I mean we live together but in seperate bedrooms!" I spit out motioning with my hands that Rachel and I are just friends and colleaugues.

She laughs, much like an angel I might add, and leans over to turn of her music that was softly playing in the background. "Okay well, I guess I'm your new neighbor. Brittany S. Pierce. No not Brittany Spears. There's always confusion about that." Her entire face scrunches up as she stalks over to us with more sexual appeal than Beyonce.

I smile soflt yover at her as our eyes meet yet again. "Santana. Rachel." Rach and I motion to whose who.

"Hi." She whispers looking over both of us.

"Hi."

"Hi." Rach and I stutter out again looking down in shame because that's all we can say to a pretty girl like Brittany. For a second there's a akward silence as well all look between one another. Rachel looks at me like '_say something you stupid nerd.'_

I nod and look over at Brittany again, "Welcome to the building Brittany S. Pierce." I manage to wink at the girl and she giggles softly at me, leaning against her doorframe.

"Thank you Sanny." She speaks softly while her eyes roam my jacket covered body. "Maybe we can go to the park one of these days!" She beams with her super duper white teeth.

"Great!"

"Great." Rachel mutters behind me. Damn I forgot man-hands was behind me. Trashing my rep yo.

"Well uh bye." I manage to get out before slightly turning away sadly.

"Bye." Her blue eyes never leaving my eyes for a second. As I wal over to my door she throws in a wink before I can open my door and she can close her's. Leaving me stuttering and shaking with the keys, unable to unlock our door.

Everyday at work I work with helium- neon lasers, free- electron lasers, quantom mechanics, and cosmic rays without breaking a sweat but when I run into one pretty girl and have to talk to her. I break out into a sweat that would give marathoners a run for their money.

All of my life I've been an outsider with my little science experiments and other shit like that. Yeah i like to think I'm sme badass hoe from Lima Heights Adjacent but no matter what I'm always gonna be nerdy little Santana 'Geek' Lopez.

Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to have a full ocnversation with Brittany S. Pierce. Yes I have never ever talked to a pretty girl but I've seen and heard them talk to other people.

From what I've seen and heard Brittany sounds different._ Good _different. One day, I thought. Maybe I could woo her with my Star Treck replica's. Perfect, I smirk at my inner turmoil and unlock the door.

Walking into my apartment I feel like a new woman. I'm amazing ya hearzzz. That's how we do it in Lima Heights. My home girlz gon' be treated like a princess.

**Our whole Universe was in a hot, dense state**

**Then nearly 14 billion years ago expansion started**

**Wait...**

**The Earth began to cool**

**Autotrophs began to drool**

**Neaderthals developed tools**

**We built a wall (We built the pyramids)**

**Math, Science, History, unraveling the mysteries,**

**That all started with the Big BANG! (BANG!)**

* * *

**BTW- Don't own the theme song for The Big Bang Theory just using it for a seco(:**

**Song is from the BareNaked Ladies and is the theme song used on the show.**

**Review tell if you liked it or if you didn't(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and everything.**

**You guys inspired me to write some more and I'm happy with how this one turned out so I hope all you like it(:**

**Read and Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

Ever since I met our new neighbor, Brittany S. Pierce, I absolutely, positively, undeniabley could not get her out of my head. She was just too damn cute to get of my mind.

I have never really dated anyone in all my years on this planet. I had one girlfriend but that was only because she wanted me to do her homework 24/7 and in return I got to make out with her. So I guess it wasn't that bad of a compromise.

It did make me sad thinking about it, though. I mean, I've always wanted to helplessly fall head over heels for someone. I want someone who will be at my bedside when I'm an old ornery fart.

A cuple years from now I want to look back and laugh with my soulmate about how I thought about all this. Wow since when did I turn into such a freaking sap.

I thought about all of this as Rach and I walked into our shared apartment. Growing up in New Jersey I didn't want a roomate. I was okay with living on my own. But as usual my life didn't go how I wnated it to.

I had been working at the Institute for a while before I met Rachel on accident, by running into her in the hallway. Ever since then I absolutely could not get rid of her. So when she suggested we move in together I sighed and nodded. Have you ever seen her god damn puppy dog eyes? They're freaking hard to say no to.

Our apartment is small; two bedroom, 2 bath, with a small balcony. When you first enter the door you're met with our living room where Rachel's favorite brown couch is. She will only ever sit on one spot of the couch. She sits on the far end of the left side of the couch.

I walk into our apartment very slowly pondering over all the commtion in my brain. On one hand I could go back over to Brittany's and ask her to have lunch with us. On the other hand I oculd sit over like a loser thinking about her all day and night wondering what could have been. Hmmmm... that one's a toughy.

I would go over there but like I said before I have absolutely no game at all. Yeah sure, I winked earlier but I bet it looked more like i was trying to get something out of my eye.

Rachel ambles over to her seat and very stiffly sets her bottom down on the couch. She's an akward girl. I watch her as she gets a comfortable sitting position and that's when I knew my decision.

"What did you think about Brittany?" I casually ask whilst strolling over to the chair next to the couch.

"She was magnificent! She was absolutely astonishing!" Rachel squealed loudly, slightly bouncing in her spot.

"I think we shuld ask her to be our friend. Heaven knows we need more."

Rachel stopped bouncing and stared straight at me, mouth slightly agape.

"We need to widen our circle." I shrug nonchalantly.

She gasps, "I have a very wide circle. I have 212 friends on mysace." She gets up and walks towards where I'm standing.

"Yes, and you've never met one of them." I raise my eyebrows at her.

She just shrugs, challenging me," That's the beauty of it."

"I'm gonna invite her over. Have a nice meal and chat." I smirk while walking towards our front door.

"Chat? We don't chat. At least not offline!" Berry rushes after me towards Brittany's apartment.

"It's not difficult you just listen to what she say's then you say something appropriate in response, Berry." I roll my eyes as I shrug at her.

We're almost to her door when Rachel replies, "To what end?"

I knock a couple times waiting for her to get to the door. I can faintly hear shuffling around inside the apartment. Just before the door opens I hear a cat meow.

As the door swings open I try to prepare myself as much as a nervous woman can.

There she stands, the girl of my dreams is 2 feet on front of my, holding her door open with the biggest smile on her face. Better yet the smile was directed towards me and not Gay Berry.

I did a small victory dance in my head because I have this goddesses attention and Berry didn't. Suck on that Rachel!

I clear my throat so i don't sound like someone out of a horror movie. "Hi. Again."

She beams at me replying with an excited, "Hi!"

"Hi." Rachel mutters looking down with her hands in her pockets. Wimp couldn't even look her in the eyes. Ha, atleast I could look at her.

"Hiiii." She smiles over at the two of us.

"Okay umm we brought home Indian food." I shove the bag in her face. "and umm I know that moving can be stressful and I find that when I'm under stress food and company can have a comforting effect." I say all that in one breath. Looking up into her eyes I scuffle my feet against the edge of her doorframe. I quickly adjust my glasses as her blue eyes continue to gaze softly at me.

Oh yeah she's my dream girl.

Then stupid me decided to speak while she was pondering over her choices. "Also curries a natural laxative and i don't have to tell you that a clean colon is one less thing to worry about!" Then she giggles._ Giggles!_

"Santana i'm no expert here but I believe in the context of a lunch in invitation you might wanna skip the reference to bowel movements." Rachel explains in a hurry.

I look over and see Brittany's expression has incredibly softened.

"Oh you're inviting me over to eat?" Her eyes meet mine and I swear I saw heaven.

"Uhh.. yes." A smile slowly creeps it's way onto my face.

There's just something about this girl that has me skipping and whistling.

"Aww.. that's so nice. I'd love to!" She jumps up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

As I mutter out a reply she bounds towards me and pulls me in the tightest hug I've ever felt.

Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. Vanilla and cat. I fell in love then and there. Even though I hate animals they smelt good on Brittany.

Her arms wound around my neck as mine automatically found her slender waist. She was so _soft._ I wanted to make a blanket that felt just like her. But not in a creeper murderer way, in a loving caring way.

Wait it's still weird...

"Yay." I soflty spoke into the crook of her pale neck.

She pulled away, eyes sparkling with a hint of sex appeal to them. " Great so what do you guys to for fun around here?"

Then Berry decided to open her big fat mouth, "Well today we tried masturbating for the hell of it."

I stop walking and give her my _WTF _look. She just shrugs and follow Brittany into our apartment.

When i enter the apartment she's happily gazing around the room obviously studying it. I take my bag off my shoulder, walking towards Britt whose at my desk looking at my files.

"Okay well make yourself at home."

She comes up behind me as I'm bent over my desk and brushes against my back with her front.

"K Thank you." I catch a slight wink as she turns towards the other side of the room.

"You're very welcome." I whisper softly. My hormones and heart are going cray cray. i feel heat spreading through my body and then I can't even feel my heart it's pounding so hard.

My eyes linger over towards Rachel, whose standing by our front door. She just raises her eyebrows at me.

I looked back over at Britt and see her with her mouth open, head tilted, eyes scrunched looking over Rachel's board full of different equations and theories.

"This is a lot of numbers! Sanny did you do all this magic?" Her eyes darted over towards me but Rachel stepped in smiling like an idiot.

Damn I'm losing Britt Britt to dwarf Einstein!

"Actually that's my work."

"Wow." Brittany muttered not as interested as before. _Yay._

"Well it's just some quantum mechanics," Rachel motioned to the top half of her board. "With a little string theory doodling around the edges. That part there is just a joke. it's a spoof of the born approximation."

Brittany nodded as she cutely scrunched up her nose. "Well the sqaure root of 4 is rainbows!" She cheered looking at me with excitement. I just grinned dorkily. "Are you a genuis in little girls clothing?" Motioning towards Rachel's knee high socks and granny boots.

Rachel smirked and leaned towards her board. "Why yes I am." Then she had the audacity to wink at my Britt Britt.

Well technically she's not actually _mine_ she's still mine!

Ahh hellz na this don't fly in ma hizzy.

" I have a board if you like boards this is my board." I scurried over to my board that was hanging up and bigger than Berry's piece of shiz nizz. Brittany looked over at me with her smile back on her face. My insides did the salsa. She's really pretty guys! Come on don't tell me you wouldn't be trying to impress Brittany S. Pierce.

"Holy kittens!" She smoke in wonderment walking towards me with that same predatory sex appeal from earlier.

"If by holy kittens you mean a derivitive restatement of the kind of stuff you could find scribbled on the women's wall at MIT sure..." Treasure Trail tried to one up me in our battle over Britt bear.

"What'd you say Gay berry?" I crossed my arms with a huff.

"Oh come on who hasn't seen this differental below here I sit broken hearted." In the background Brittany raised her hand.

"At least I didn't have to invent 26 dimensions for the math to come out!"

"I didn't invent them! They're there." Berry huffed while stomping her foot like a little kid.

"In what universe, Rupaul?"

"In all of them that is the point." Rachel and I both death glared at one another. Neither one of us made a sign of moving any time soon.

"You guys are fun even though I didn't understand a single thing you said. Sanny you're so cute when you're angry and Ray Ray you're funny when you get all defensive with Sanny. Yayyy for fun fighting!" Brittany clapped from her spot on the couch.

All I could do was soften my features and smile at her. Our eyes connected and this time I could clearly see her emotions in her blue eyes. She didn't really like Rachel and I fighting but it had calmed both of down so it worked. This girl was jsut too nice.

Rachel shuffled uncomfortabley beside me. "What's in your panties Berry?"

As Rachel's eyes skittered over towards Brittany I finally saw exactly where she was sitting and i put it all together. "Uhh Brittany that's my seat." Rachel mumbled as politley as she could to a girl like Brittany.

"Come sit next to me Ray Ray." Brittany giggled at Rachel. This girl really hasn't coped with Rachel yet.

"No I sit there. In the winter that seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm yet not so close to cause persperation. In the summer it's directly between the cross breeze when we open that window there and that window." Rachel points at the opposing windows. "It faces the television at an angle where I don't have to strike up a conversation and isn't too wide to cause a paralex distortion. i could go on but I think I've proved my point."

Brittnay shot up and settled herself on the seat next to Rachel's. Which left them on the couch and me at a perfect angle to watch Brittany while we eat. I'm so happy Rachel went looney tunes on her.

"Enough with the craziness Berry. Britt what made you come to New Jersey?" I striked up a conversation with her while she opened her Indian food.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Well all my life I wanted to be a dancer of some sort, you know do anything that comes my way so while I'm trying to succeed in that dream I work at a local diner. My parents kicked me out after I told them I'm a bicorn. They weren't as happy as my unicorn Kurt was but I managed to get myself out of the dumps and get here. Which I might add was the best decision I've ever made." She winked at me causing me to lose my grip on my fork.

I swallowed as hard as I could to get some saliva in my mouth and throat. "Why is it the best decision?"

In that moment I wasn't a nerd, Rachel wasn't two feet away from us, and nothing else mattered because for the millionth time that day our eyes met and she whispered, "My new friends."

* * *

**Okay so writing this story is so much fun and I hope I'm living up to expectations but I have never seen the earlier shows so I've been looking at glimpses of stuff so if there's something you wanna see just review telling me or just message me.**

**Anywhoo Thank you again everyone!**

**Next chapter will be up soon I'm already writing it(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first, I am so sorry for the long wait! Our tournament was stretched because we did so good then I was crapped tired. Second I want to thank everyone who has stopped by and I hope you all stop by even if your mad for the wait. I'll make the next update much faster I pinky pwomise. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and whatnot(: Love you all! **

**Read on my friends and lovelies(:**

* * *

"So that's the story of Brittany S. Pierce. Not very interesting I might add." She sighs sadly, picking absentmindedly at the couch.

I hate seeing her so lot puppyish, even though this is the first time I've seen her look that way I still hate it.

I scoot closer to her so I can nudge her knee with mine. I smile softly when her gaze meets mine.

"Hey the story of Brittany S. Pierce seems pretty damn awesome to me, B. I mean you can dance that's so cool. I wish I could dance!" I exaggerate by swinging my arms around wildly, trying to make her laugh by my false dancing.

"I could teach you to dance if you actually want to Sanny." Her hopeful smile plunges into my heart deeply, making it beat faster and harder with every beat. Her white teeth shone like some sort of Jesus light. Just go towards the light my Abuela would say.

"Of course, I would love that Britt." I smile softly at her hoping to get her back to her happy peppy self.

"There is actually one problem in my story." She speaks nervously, hands fiddling together, slightly shaking. I look at her darting eyes trying to understand why she looks like a chihuaha in wintertime.

"I had this boyfriend, Sebastian, we dated the first few months I was here, but then h-he cheated on me. I found him in bed with another man, Dave. I knew Dave from high school so it was a rough couple of weeks after the break up." She looked down, sniffling, wiping her nose trying to hide her tears from us.

I looked over at Rachel and she looked freaked the shiz out. Her eyes were as wide as the Grand Canyon and her hands were twitching. "What is happening?!" SHe exclaimed.

I shrugged and just looked back over at Britt, who by now was balling. "I have no idea."

I thought about her story and the mention of a boyfriend just broke my heart. The thought of her loving someone just hurt too much to think about right now. I meet a girl I like and she might still have feelings for this Sebastian boy. Yeah he hurt her but I know that love does crazy stuff to people.

I put that all aside as I wind my arm around her waist. She throws her arms around me and snuggles into my neck. Her sniffles tickle my neck but I try and play it cool. I can't let her know how much she's effecting me right now.

That would result in her pulling away and bursting my cute little pink bubble I'm living in right now.

"You know," I whisper into her hair, "I could talk to this dude for you."

Her head whips up, blue saphires meeting my dark orbs. "You'd do that for me?"

I just smile down at her, trying my hardest to keep my eyes on hers and not on her lips. Oh jeez Aunty Snix is getting all hot and bothered.

"Of course I would. That's what friend's are for." Smiling at her softly I reach over to push some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yay! Sanny you're the best! Oh when you go over there can you get my ducky blanket back?" Then that's when I learned that I would never be able to say no to Brittany Pierce ever again. She pulled out her secret weapon. The thing that would make me cut out my own here with pencils if she asked me to.

She pouted.

Full on stuck her lower lip out, widened her eyes, and desperately clutched at my arm.

I broke and nodded.

"O-of course." I mumbled while staring at her like she was some sort of sad child.

With my mouth slightly ajar, I looked around dumbly, because I don't know what just happened. Snix ain't no ones errand bitch. Well appareantly I am now.

Whipped.

I'm whipped already.

Brittany bounces in her seat, "Hey do you mind if I take a shower. My waters not on in my apartment yet. Moving always makes me sweaty and gross." Wanky.

Sweaty, yes and very hot. Gross, never. Just thinking about her glistening with sweat makes me need to shove my head in a bucket of ice. My head or... other parts of my body. Wink wank.

"Totally." I nod getting up to help her with the shower. Ours takes a little work to get it started. So I thought why not help her. Not like I was trying to snkea a peak. Okay maybe a little, but I didn't see anything.

Walking back into the living room I saw Rachel sitting stiffly looking as akward as ever when Sugar and Tina stormed through our apartment door.

Sugar is a short brunette, that likes to add sparkles to anything and everything she can get her hands on. You don't know how many times I've found glitter in my panties. She likes to dress in a colored shirt that is tucked into some jeans. She is the biggest pervert out of our small group.

Tina is a small asian brunette, that doesn't really talk much because of a small accent she has. She isn't from here she comes from some sort of foreign country but she's cool.

Sugar is sprinting over to our tv to quickly put something in it. "You guys have got to see this!"

"It's cool." Tina smiles, holding her thumb up before moving over towards Sugar. Tina tends to follow Sugar wherever she goes.

I think it's because Tina is timid and shy but I could be wrong.

"See what?" I ask as Rachel and I share a look of questioning. We have a hot girl in our bathroom taking a shower and now we have more nerds in a room. Yes this will turn out so well.

"It's a Steven Hawking lecture from MIT in 1974." Sugar speaks proudly and smugly. She thinks she's the shiz because she got her pretty little bedazzled hands on the tape.

"This isn't a good time."

Before Sugar speaks she brings her fingers to her lips to make her voice change. "It's before it came in computer form."

I roll my eyes at her nerdness. JEez I'm actually friends with these losers. Oh wait I'm one too...

"I can't do this right now I have someone over. A girl actually." I bitch smirk over at sugar. THese losers need to know that Britt is mine and only mine. Well one day she will be mine but whatever.

Sugar bursts out laughing but then she hears the running water of coming from the bathroom. Four pairs of eyes flicker towards the bathroom and the steam wafting out from underneath the crack of the door.

"Holy Sh- A real girl is here? Right now! In your apartment! A real one?" Sugar is bouncing around the room like she has to pee.

Tina shrieks and scurries over to the safety of the couch. I distinctley hear her mumbling, "A girl." Over and Over.

Yeah we're not all lady lovers but hey we get what we get and absolutely don't throw a fit.

We're all taking a moment to be impressed by the fact that we got a real, and pretty, girl to come over to our woman cave for more that two minutes(because delivery girls don't count appareantly) and we're all pretty damn happy right now.

Our bubble was popped when we heard the water being shut off. Oh no here comes a wild night. With four nerds and a drop dead gorgeous dancer in one room. Yeah nothing could go wrong there. With pervy Sugar, shy Tina, Dr. Rachel, and akward Snix. Britt you better be as carefree as you've been because we're taking you onto our crazy crazy ride. With seatbelts of course because I wouldn't want her pretty face to get hurt if something happened.

* * *

**Don't know how I feel about this one but I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't I'm sorry I'm just now getting back into writing so I'm rusty... If you didn't like it I promise next chapter will be better.**

**Next chapter will be more pervy sugar, shy tina, and of course our akward little snixxy(:**

**and maybe some Tubbs... bum...bum...bummmmmmmmmm**

**:D**

**Hope everyone has a good day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know some of you are seriously mad but A LOT has happened to me. School, basketball, homework, and I came out to my best friend :) So That got pretty emotional!**

**This is a quick update to just put something out there so I dont lose some of you because I got a lot for this story and Im anxious for you guys to read it!(: You guys can hate on me but I will try and make the updates faster. Now that my best friend knows I wont have to hide as much and Ill be able to be open.**

**Anywhoooo, Off to the chapter my friends and from now on the chapters will be longer!**

* * *

As Aunty Snix was calming down we heard the shower getting turned off and some cluttering noises coming from behind the door. Soon we would see that goddess in nothing but a towel and I was pretty sure I was going to pass out.

It's not every day that I get to see a beautiful girl dripping wet, in nothing but a towel walk around my apartment. Well their in a a magazine in my apartment but that's besides the point.

The girl I harbored a major crush on is going to walk through that door and I would have to fight off horny Sugar Motta. Sugar Motta has been a horny person ever since I met her and I think that's one of the reasons we're friends. I mean come on have you ever met me, Wanky is my middle name. Wink Wank.

I heard the groan of the hinges before I could prepare myself. I heard Sugar gulp before I could lay my eyes on her first. Suar had already seen Brittany before I had my head all the way turned. Dammit I wanted to see her first! (Inner pout time.)

Okay before I describe her to you I want to ask if you guys have ever seen a goddess walk through your apartment? No? No, okay well when Brittany was gliding across the apartment I could only think of one thing and that was, _Guh..._

Oh my goodness, she was absolutely breath taking. Little driplets of water slid down in between the valley of her breast, her wet hair hung behind her neck almost nuzzling it. Her legs were glimmering in the slight bit of sunshine peeking out from in between the curtains on the wall behind her. The towel stopped just mid thigh and I felt a hot fiery burn working it's way through my body.

Ohhhh yeahhh images for later tonight.

Brittany smiled like nothing was happening to us four nerds even though we all had glazed over looks like we were going to combust at any given second.

I looked over at Tina and I was pretty sure she would in the next five minutes. Maybe less if Britt started actually speaking.

Brittany looked at the new additions in the room and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh hello I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Not related to Britney Spears cuz i'm more talented than her." When she spoke my heart melted down into Ms. Drewry's apartment down below ours.

She was the cutest little thing to ever grace this planet and I was going to slap a hoe if they said different.

Tina stuttered like she usually does. What a loser, I thought. Sugar snapped out of her haze and strutted over to Brittany. At least that's what I think it was supposed to be but came out more as her trying to get a wedgie out.

"Why hello sex on legs, if I may ask did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Sugar winked and then did the unspeakable.

She touched my woman.

Oh hellz naw!

Aunty Snix does not like that. At all. But before I could let her out of her cage Brittany just giggled and walked back into the bathroom. To either change or throw herself off of the fire escape because of Sugar's horrible pick up lines.

"You're so freaking stupid Motta!" I hiss, trying to keep my volume down so Britt-Britt doesn't hear me getting all worked up. "Stay away from her she just got out of a relationship. Nod if you understand." I give her my best HBIC glare I could muster up but it kind of didn't work out with the huge ass glasses on my face.

"Oh chill Lespez, I'm just getting my freak on!" She then proceeded to try to attempt to do a body roll which then scarred me for life and possibly longer. That girl should really be kept in a dungeon or at least the cray cray hut.

As Motta and I were having a stare down Britt-Britt came bouncing out of the bathroom again, but this time fully dressed and I noticed she had borrowed one of my tee shirts. Seeing a hot girl in one of my Star Trek shirts was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Okay this time I want to get your names. I named the Asian one nothing because that's all she's done and I've named the horny one Horndog!" Brittany blinked innocently as she looked back and forth between Sugar and Tina. Tina just blinked.

Sugar cleared her throat and stretched helping her shirt ride up a little so Britt could see more skin. Which was completely stupid because Motta has nothing to show off anyway. "Ma'am, Sugar Motta at your service. If you ever need a good ol' shower call me up." Sugar winked again but this time she put a little shake in her hips.

Brittany squealed which made everyone in the room to wince. "OMG! Sugar you must tast yummy!" Brittany jumped up and down in her spot for a couple more minutes.

I looked over at Motta and saw she was going to combine to Britt's little remark so I cut her off before I got too green monstery. "Britt-Britt Rachel and I were gonna go visit Sebastian so we could get your blankie back but we could stay-" Concern thickly laced in my voice.

Brittany's eyes softened and I wanted to just jump in them and stay forever. She cut me off before I started to hyperventilate or have a panic attack. "No, i'm good here. I have kept horny boys off of me so I think I can handle a quiet Asian and Sugar." She winked at me and that's when I decided I was going to throw myself off a cliff later because my life is too awesome.

"Oh but Sanny bear please be careful. If he gets angry leave."

Our eyes met and that's when I saw the insane amount of concern in her eyes. There was so much I was afraid to look into them because my heart would break. When her blue met my brown shivers caressed my spine and I suddenly forgot who I was and where I was. Nothing else mattered. "Yeah, of course. Anything for you Britt Bear."

And that's when she grinned a grin that would put Aphrodite outta business.

* * *

**So umm Happy Face..?(:**

**Haha okay next chapter will be Tina,Britt, and Sugar in one room alone for a couple of hours and San/Rachel/Sebastian Wrestle Mania(:**

**I'm also adding Quinn and Sam in the next chapter because I love them and I miss Quinn this season of Glee :(**

**Okie doke Read, Review, Message, Whatever(:**


End file.
